Polymers are widely used in the most varied cosmetic agents. They are to be found in agents for treating skin as well as in agents for treating hair, in agents which are washed off or out again directly after use, i.e. “rinse-off products”, and in agents which remain on the skin or hair, i.e. “leave-on agents”. The polymers are used for the most varied reasons and specific properties of the polymers are exploited in each case. In agents for treating skin, in shampoos, hair rinses and hair masks, the emphasis often lies on the thickening or conditioning properties of the polymers. In agents for temporarily deforming keratinic fibers, hereinafter also known as styling agents, alongside these properties film-forming and/or setting effects are particularly desired. Polymers often also serve as auxiliaries for improving or indeed enabling deposition and fixing of other active substances and ingredients on the skin or hair. By adding suitable polymers to hair coloring agents, for example, rubbing fastness and coloring durability may be increased.
Cosmetic agents generally contain individual polymers which are specifically tailored to achieving a very specific effect. If various effects are to be achieved, a plurality of polymers must be added. However, using too many different polymers may be associated with a series of disadvantages. Problems may accordingly arise during formulation, for instance because the polymers react with one another or with other components of the agent resulting in precipitation or decomposition phenomena. Certain polymers also have a tendency to be deposited so permanently on the skin and in particular on the hair that they are no longer completely removed with normal washing and the polymer accumulates undesirably so ultimately leading to contamination of the skin or hair.
There is therefore a constant need for polymers or suitable combinations of small numbers of polymers which simultaneously exhibit as many as possible of the desired properties.
For example, in the case of styling agents, the polymers used need to give the treated hair the strongest possible hold. In addition to a high degree of hold, styling agents must meet a whole series of further requirements. These may be broadly divided into properties on the hair, properties of the respective formulation, for example properties of the foam, the gel or the sprayed aerosol, and properties which affect the handling of the styling agent, wherein properties on the hair are of particular importance. Particular mention should be made of moisture resistance, low tackiness and a well-balanced conditioning effect. Moreover, a styling agent should as far as possible be universally applicable for all hair types. If the styling agent is a gel or a paste, the polymers should additionally have thickening properties.